0010101011
by jamey mack
Summary: Sometimes you stare into the abyss. Sometimes the abyss slaps you right in the face.


Apologies for the weird formatting…didn't know how else to do it.

*text* is one entity.

_Italics_ is a different entity.

Disjointed and weird, but enjoy!

**0010101011**

From the inky blackness of a place on the edge of time.

*I…am.*

_Welcome, newcomer. Your sentence lacks a sufficient predicate. Would you like to hear some suggestions?_

*…*

_I was not informed of another coming to stay here; however, I welcome company._

*…*

_I was monitoring your arrival. The data coded…is somewhat more complex than my own, though not entirely dissimilar._

*I was…somewhere.*

_This data was collected in a very hurried fashion…you are approximately 56.8432 percent fragmented. Do not worry, the system automatically defragments new information every thirty minutes._

Hands that did not exist went to press against the bridge of a nose conspicuously absent.

*I was…not always like this. How did I…arrive here?*

A consciousness tentatively reached out nonexistent arms, and steps that amounted to so many ones and zeros splayed on a computer screen tested the limits of the new environment.

A sound. It was…a laugh? What is a laugh?

_Do not worry, newcomer. There is ample space here for all. Though, I ask you to mind my drawings. I was not able to monitor the source your data flowed from._

*I have these…words…and memories…they don't make sense here…*

_Memories. I have memories too. I also have a name. What is your name?_

A consciousness groped for the right word, still probing at this unknown entity it shared the space with.

*…uh…cigarette…*

_Cigarette? Who gave you that name?_

*A shrew of a…Swordfish…*

_Maybe I should wait until you are properly defragmented…_

*…where's the beef?*

**POKE.**

*H-hey!*

Another entity, one so large as to be beyond comprehension, forced its way into the space.

**POKE.**

**POKE.**

**POKE.**

**POKE.**

**POKE.**

A name is tried to be applied to the force.

*God?*

A gleeful voice suddenly boomed, "God-god!!! Silly swirly-wirly bits of data, you are confus-ed!"

More invasive prods ensue.

*Wha…hey! Don't touch there!*

Data instantly swirls and slams together at a blinding speed.

"Puzzle-wuzzle, put those pieces back together!"

Flashes of light, grids, panels, consciousness becoming more aware of its visitors.

"Itty-bitty fraggies, do what your God-god says!"

More pieces slam into place. Flashes of light along endless corridors of track. Grids miles long in every direction.

*Wait…miles?!*

Images connect to form memories. A consciousness reels.

A giant, grinning yellow face appears. "How's data now-now? Less jumbly-wumbly? Does it know its name, or can God-god give it a new namey?"

_MPU tried to find its name Ed. It didn't know. I am glad to have a new friend though._

*If I was alive…this'd drive me completely batshit, Ed.*

"SPIKE-PERSON REMEMBERS MEEE!!!"

*Damnit…no one lets me take the easy way out.*

"Uh-uh, Spi-spi is Edward's friend! Edward protects friend-types!"

*Ed…how the hell is this PROTECTING me?!*

Edward cringed, rocking Tomato back and forth. "Edward is sorry, Spike-person. Edward's nanny-ities could not fix Spi-spi quickly enough. Mean swordy-guy hurted too much! Had to send out lifeboats!"

Spike groaned. *Ed…I don't even wanna know how nanites got…and swimmin' around in my head!!!*

"Edward had to do something! Edward wanted to go back to bebop-bebop with a present for Faye-faye and Jet-person!"

*So you just sucked out my brains and stuck 'em on your computer?!*

_Ed did the same to me, and I find it quite enjoyable here._

*You stay the hell out of this!*

The yellow face started bawling. "Ed is sorry! Ed missed Spike-person! Ed wanted to go catch more baddy-waddies with Ed's family!"

*Family, jesus…we are a pretty screwed up family, Ed.*

Spike sighed. Damn fate. Damn Vicious. Now Ed wants to help. *So I'm just…a freakin' pile of information on your computer?"

Ed giggled. "A biiiig piley! Spike-person is fat fat! Poor Tomato needs an upgrade, too many memories in Spi-spi's big head!"

Spike thought for a moment. *Ed…do you know where my body is?*

"Edward has tracked it, yes! ISSP scary peoples have it all locked up in a freezer-weezer! With the chicken and fishes!" the hacker cackled gleefully.

*Great…the plot thickens." Spike needed something familiar; a vice. *Alright Ed…if we're gonna do this, I need three things.*

"Ed is ready!"

*First, tell me how the hell to move around here without falling on my nonexistent ass. Second…program me a cigarette and some vodka, really damn fast. And third…* Spike cackled.

"Thirdy-wordy?"

*…get me into the Bebop's computer. I have some major-ass haunting to do on Jet for lettin' them freezer burn my damn body.*

"Edward is on it!"


End file.
